


Tradition

by panffin



Series: Shallura Week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shalluraweek 2016, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panffin/pseuds/panffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Allura spending time at the Floating Lantern Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is a lot shorter. I really like the idea of Allura as Rapunzel! But, well, I couldn't really imagine Shiro as Flynn Rider, so I changed his role. Hope you'll still enjoy it anyways!

Allura grabbed onto Shiro’s arm, dragging him across the stone pathway as they ran towards the docks. It was empty other than a small wooden boat. Shiro was laughing, although he definitely sounded more breathless than necessary. Well, the whole running thing wasn’t necessary.

Shiro tossed his sling bag onto the boat and held the wooden post to get in. It wobbled, but thankfully their romantic night did not seem to involve him falling headfirst into large bodies of water. He held out a hand and helped Allura onto the boat as well. They sat and Shiro rowed them to the middle of the lake. They’re far away from the buzz of the people celebrating. They sit in silent anticipation together for awhile, happy to just hold hands.

At last, in the distance, they spot it. The first lighted lantern, flying high above the sky. Soon it was followed by hundreds of lanterns, filling up the dark night sky like stars. The lanterns scattered across the sky, filling every corner it could.

The two in the boat relaxed into each other, having changed positions to seat with their backs to each other, hands still holding on. In silence, they watched as the lanterns wandered throughout the sky and slowly, eventually, descended. Many landed near them and Allura had fun trying to push back up as many as she could without letting them touch the water. Shiro was content to watch her scramble to back and forth, holding onto the boat so that he wouldn’t topple over should Allura decide to make a bad move.

Shiro and Allura had grown up together, and this had been a sort of tradition of theirs ever since they could remember. Of course, there was that period of time in which Allura had gotten kidnapped - because having magical healing hair tends to make people want to do that. The kidnapper tried cutting off some of her hair, but the locks that fell were instantly useless. Allura had managed to distract them long enough for Shiro to track down where she was hidden and help her break out.

This was her first birthday back. She was kidnapped just days before her previous birthday, and couldn't make it back in time. That was the only one birthday of Allura’s that Shiro would like to forget. Seeing the king and queen grieve over their missing daughter while lifting their lanterns was heart breaking. Nobody in town was celebrating. Everyone loved princess Allura, and everyone wanted her back. Shiro blamed himself as he was one of her personal guards and was the one who accompanied her that day in the woods. The kingdom was a generally safe place, so nobody expected the gang of thieves who had stumbled upon them and decided to try their luck. Even though both Allura and Shiro were highly trained fighters, it wasn’t possible to win a fight against five armed thieves.

But that was all in the past. Shiro looked to Allura, who had sat down to look at him as well. Their eyes met and both blushed, looking away. They were not officially together as a couple, but everyone knew that it was just a matter of time.

A lantern floated close to their boat and they both attempted to lift it at the same time. It was an awkward scramble, leaving both confused when their hands crashed into each other, and almost no time to process how bad a mistake it was to both lean on one side of the small boat, before the boat tipped over and they’re flung headfirst into the lake.

It was cold and muddy and absolutely disgusting. Shiro’s eyes automatically looked for Allura to ensure that she is safe. She’s right next to him, hair wet, braids getting undone and the flowers that were once decorated there were now floating around her. She looked miserable. Shiro couldn’t help a laugh. She looked at him sharply, intent on being offended, but she had never seen his hair wet and flat on his forehead, mud on the side of his face. She snorted and had to look away because _why does he look good even when there’s mud on his face_.

Wanting to get back her attention, Shiro splashed her with some water. Allura looked back, absolutely shocked. He started laughing again at her expression, hands holding onto his stomach, before a wave of lakewater smacked him in the face. After that, it was hard to tell how long they spent in swimming in a lake, splashing water at each other like children and using lanterns as cover.

When they finally got out and back to the castle for a change of clothes, it was too late. Both were a sick mess the next day, confined to their own beds and having absolutely zero regrets.

 


End file.
